Pranking Revenge
by i create chaos
Summary: Leo pranks the Seven one morning. Piper wants her revenge. A Percy/Piper friendship one-shot. Please read and review!


**So… This is a new oneshot… Hope you like it! Please R &R and give me feedback!**

 **This is an AU where all the seven are at Camp Half Blood and Leo came back from Ogygia.**

 **Disclaimer- Nopes… Not mine. I wish…**

 **-o-**

Leo looked at the bottles of hair dye in his hands.

It was time to carry out the most hilarious prank in history. After this, Conner and Travis Stoll would be taking _lessons_ from Leo. Who knew a child of Hephaestus would be so good at pranking?

That was a rhetorical question, by the way.

Anyways, Leo was going to prank the rest of the Seven. So, let's go over how he'll be making them wish they were dead- or not. A master never reveals his secrets.

Leo tiptoed into the Athena cabin. He hoped that there would be- oh yes, there it was! He knew that the Athena cabin kept lists about everything. Of course they had a list about shower times!

Leo inwardly rubbed his fingers together. He glanced at the clock. Six o' clock. A crazy time for anyone to wake up on a Saturday. He wasn't worried about anyone finding out what he was doing.

He tiptoed to the shower. Then Leo took out the hair dye he had in his pocket.

Not just any hair dye. Hair dye from Leo-World! Meaning, Leo had tinkered with it quite a bit.

He closed his eyes and pulled out a can, and then, with eyes halfway open, found the shampoo bottle with _Annabeth_ labeled on it. Closing his eyes again, he poured the contents of the bottle inside the shampoo. It would be better if he didn't see what color she got. That way, Leo could at least be partly shocked by the color in the morning.

A smile on his face, he replaced the bottle exactly where it was before. Then he creeped out of the room.

Five more people to prank.

 **-o-**

Leo casually strolled around camp. Most people thought he was trying to get all his ADHD energy out. In truth, he wanted to see his magnificent creations with his own eyes before anybody else would.

With luck, this would get blamed on the Stolls.

Unfortunately, all the events that have ever happened in Leo's puny little life prove the fact that he is not lucky. The good people are never lucky, the bad guys always are.

Isn't that so fair?

He continued pacing around the Camp. The counsellors always got up before the rest of the campers to do their daily checks **(I made that up. Also, Frank is the counselor of the Ares cabin)** , so they wouldn't have anybody to tell them What the Hades happened to their hair.

He stopped in front of the Zeus cabin. Jason stepped out, and Leo almost doubled over in laughter.

You see, Leo had gone over this part in the plan a lot. If he pretended he wasn't laughing, the next person who saw Jason would laugh, and Jason would get suspicious.

"Dude, what the Hades happened to your hair?"

Jason tried, and failed, to look at his hair. "What do you mean? It seems fine to me."

Leo snorted. "Fine? Gods Jason, look in a mirror! Your hair is sparkly green!"

Jason ran into his cabin. Leo heard rummaging and things getting knocked over. Then Jason was yelling.

"STOLLS!"

Maybe he did get lucky for once.

 **-o-**

Ten minutes later, Leo had let pink Piper, blue Annabeth, blonde Percy, red Hazel, and orange Frank come to terms with their new sparkly hair.

Let us just say that the Stolls were now the subject of a camp-wide manhunt.

 **-o-**

Piper was mad.

 _Pink hair?_ PINK! That is so lame.

First of all, you would think that the Aphrodite cabin was so biased toward pink, it wouldn't be logical to give them pink hair. At least, that made some kind of sense in her head.

Second of all, who pulls a prank like that? You have to be desperate to pull off a prank that lame.

She had her own suspicions about who pulled the prank.

1- Leo was _conveniently_ ready to greet the rest of the seven this morning.

2- Leo was the only one of the Seven that wasn't pranked.

1 and 2 together equal Leo pulled the prank. Plus, the Stolls didn't look very guilty.

Now… Time to conspire with someone for revenge.

She walked out of her cabin, where she had been looking for a proper training bow. She had just broken hers.

Piper wasn't much better at archery than Percy.

 **-o-**

Piper reached the archery range. The Aphrodite cabin was sharing their lessons with Chiron alongside the Ares cabin today.

She walked towards the nearest victim; Frank. His hair had turned a… Different color of sparkly orange. She watched as he strung his bow, and launched his arrow.

It hit the dead center of the target.

Then he launched another one.

It split the first arrow in half.

Whoa. Piper subconsciously put in a reminder to ask him how the heck he _did_ that.

She whispered in his ears, startling him into aiming his latest arrow straight at her face. When he saw who it was, he lowered it down.

"Hey Frank, I think I figured out who actually pulled the prank. Wanna help me get revenge?".

Frank looked startled at this. He ended up nervously blushing.

"Um, sorry Piper, but I don't really want to get involved in something like this. I like to keep myself neutral in our camp prank fights."

"Oh. Okay. See you later."

Sure, she had an archery lesson to get through and a cabin to lead, but honestly, she didn't care. She walked out to find the other victims. Time to figure out who out of the Seven would help her.

 **-o-**

"Jason, I think I figured out who actually pulled the prank! It was Leo! Do you want to help me get back at him?"

Jason scratched the back of his green head. "Ummm… Sorry Pipes, but I can't really get back at my best friend. We kind of had a 'no revenge at each other' agreement."

"Oh. It's okay."

 **-o-**

"Annabeth, I figured out who pulled the prank. Wanna help me prank them back?"

"Ugh… Umm, Piper, I really don't like getting back at pranksters by pranking. Sorry. I just think it's kinda low."

"Well, I guess it's okay."

"You know I'm your best friend, right?"

"Right…"

 **-o-**

"Hazel, want to help me get revenge?"

"Ummm…"

Piper decided to leave the flustered thirteen year old alone.

 **-o-**

"Percy, wanna help me get back at whoever pranked us?"

Percy turned around from where he was trying (repeat; _trying_ ) to seemingly clean his cabin. Let's just say it wasn't working very well.

Piper wanted to laugh at his blonde hair. Well, not really blonde. It was Draco Malfoy style, whitish blonde and sparkly. Blonde hair worked on Jason and Annabeth. On Percy, it was a huge contrast from his usual raven black color.

Piper had gotten a lot closer to Percy after the Giant war. Sometimes, he felt like the older brother that she never had. Since they were both only children, that was believable enough. Once, they had actually faked that when the Seven went to a mortal mall to get ice cream. It had mostly worked, but people had been really confused with their contrasting features.

Anyways… Percy threw the ever-popular minotaur horn on his bed and turned towards Piper. "Sure, I guess. I always loved a good prank," Piper silently cursed herself for not asking Percy to help her first. He was pretty much the only one that would have actually agreed, and someplace inside her, she had known that. Frank and Hazel were too shy, Jason and Annabeth were too proud, Leo was, well, usually the problem, but Percy would have agreed. He's honestly the only one would have liked a good prank.

Piper explained why she thought Leo was the problem. It took her a few minutes, and when she was done, Percy looked approvingly at her. "You're smarter than you look."

"Gee, thanks," she elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, that hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whoa, Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus twice in a row, is going to die because one of his best friends elbowed him!"

"It's not funny!"

"Of course…."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, you've got to admit it's kinda funny."

"Okay, fine," Percy started cracking up, and Piper followed. They earned a few weird looks from Miranda Gardner, who was passing in front of the still open door.

"Okay, okay. Pipes, what's the plan?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Okay… leave it to the pranking master!"

"Haha," Piper dryly laughed. Percy sent her a half-hearted glare before a look of concentration fell upon his face.

"Got it!"

"Okay, let's go!"

 **-o-**

It was three A.M, and Percy and Piper were sneaking into Bunker Nine, where Leo was asleep on a pile of ancient scrolls.

"Pipes, are you sure you don't just want to use charmspeak?" Percy quietly whispered.

"Positive. I want to do this the same way he did."

"How do you know he didn't cheat?"

"Shut up, Perce."

"Okay, okay. Let us start operation revenge!"

"Give me the stupid marker."

Percy handed her a bright pink Sharpie™. Piper snuck up to Leo and wrote 'All da ladies hate Leo' on his forehead. "Are you sure this is permanent?"

"I got this from Annabeth. Everything she owns is permanent,"

"Okay. Toilet paper?" Percy quickly handed her the roll.

"Superglue?" He handed it to her as well.

In five minutes, Piper had superglued sheets of toilet paper to Leo. Then, the greatest part of all came.

Percy pulled out a couple of rotten eggs, rotten fish, moldy bread, and about every rotten thing mortals put in their trash cans out of his backpack. He pinched his nose. "Geez Louise that stinks!"

"Shh," Piper gingerly grabbed the bag. After setting another layer of superglue on the toilet paper, she poured to contents on Leo, gagging from the horrible smell.

She nodded at Percy, and they both grabbed their supplies and tiptoed out of the Bunker.

They parted after planning to meet up the next morning to make fun of Leo.

 **-o-**

Leo woke up in the middle of the Bunker, smelling something repugnant. Thinking he just needed a shower, he started out through the woods. However, when he reached camp, he was met by at least twenty people staring at him.

And Percy and Piper _laughing._

"Leo…" He heard Nyssa whisper. He turned his head towards his half-sister. She looked as if she was holding back a laugh. "Go look in a mirror."

He ran inside his cabin and saw what happened.

"MCLEAN AND JACKSON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

 **-o-**

Piper and Percy high-fived behind a tree.

 **-o-**

 **So, I'm really bad at making up pranks, so that happened.**

 **I don't have a beta, and haven't re-read this, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Please review! I value all your feedback!**

 **-WGG**


End file.
